The Strongest Man of Ikebukuro's Moderation
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: I wrote this for my comp class and the theme was about moderation so I decided to do a DRRR! themed writing, though mainly Shizuo and Izaya. Sorry for the crapy summary but I don't want to give the story away. Any and all comments are welcome thanks and hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any DRRR! character. I wrote this for my comp class and the theme was about moderation so here's what I did. Hope you guys like it.**

"Shizuo, you need to stop hurting yourself like this- it's not healthy." The blond debt collector's doctor friend scolds him as he bandages the blond's bloody knuckles.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Shinra but I can't keep it bottled up and the flea skipped town so-"

"That doesn't mean you can hurt yourself like this!" Shinra glares at the blond. "It's not healthy and you need to find another way to let off some steam." The doctor stands, collecting his tools and leaves the blond in the examination room.

Shizuo sighs, sliding off the bed and leaves the doctor's apartment without another word. Once out of the apartment complex and walking on a sidewalk, Shizuo lights a cigarette, exhaling the smoke up into the air. He watches it float into the sky, sighing heavily. He doesn't _want_ to hurt himself or anyone else, but he just can't help it- he can't help but give into his strength; lose himself for a moment as his strength takes over and his body goes into autopilot. He hates himself whenever his strength takes over- he hates violence and yet he is the very essence of violence. There is this constant battle inside between the two sides of him- his strength and his "true" self, the side of him that hates violence. Shizuo takes another drag of his cigarette, sighing as he exhales the smoke. The only thing that allowed him to let his strength to take over without hating himself was whenever he saw Izaya. That damn flea was the only person he could use his strength on and not feel bad about it; somehow, the flea managed not to get hurt, which just pissed Shizuo off. And yet, it also made him a bit happy that the flea never got hurt but he would never admit it.

Tsk. Shizuo stubs out his cigarette and glances around- night has claimed Ikebukuro and the city lights twinkle, contrasting against the dark sky that was all around. Shizuo stares at Sunshine Sixty, light laminating the amazing building and the shops all around it.

"When did it lose its magical touch I wonder." Shizuo asks himself before turning to head to his apartment.

"It hasn't looks its magical touch as you call it- it just doesn't work on you anymore."

Shizuo stops dead in his tracks, his body tensing as he turns to see a raven haired man clade in all black with a black fur trimmed jacket leaning against a tree, a smirk played across his lips as his red eyes stare at Shizuo. "Izaya," the blond growls as he faces the raven.

"It's nice to see you too Shizu-chan.~" Izaya pushes away from the tree. "Did you miss me?~"

"Shut the hell up." Shizuo barks, moving towards the raven. "What are you doing back here?"

"I have some business to take care of here."

"Smells like you're stirring up trouble to me." The blond stops a few feet away from Izaya.

"What would make you say that?" Izaya tilts his head to the side. "I can't help what my clients do with the information I give them."

"Bullshit. I know you- you like to cause people pain and get a kick out of messing up people's lives."

"I only put people into situations to see how they react and they always react as I expected them too." Izaya frowns slightly. "Except when it comes to you- you are unpredictable and I don't like that."

"Well too fucking bad." Shizuo slightly smirks before throwing a punch at the raven.

Izaya dodges the punch, jumping away as Shizuo's fist contacts the tree, uprooting it and sends it flying across the street. Izaya takes off, heading to the docks as Shizuo growls and takes off after him.

"Izaya!" the blond roars. "Get back here you fucking flea!"

"And ruin the fun we're having?~" Izaya glances back over his shoulder, smirking. "Ne, I don't think so."

"Izaya!" Shizuo rips a sign up from the ground the throws it at the raven.

Izaya ducks, the sign flying past him as he ducks into a storage warehouse. Izaya looks around for the back exit only to realize this was a warehouse that has only one entrance/exit.

"Shit," the raven breaths.

"Well, it seems you've lost your touch." Shizuo chuckles as he enters the warehouse, standing between the raven and the exit.

Izaya backs up into a crate, trying to come up with a way to get around to Shizuo to the door. 'This is bad- any plan I can think of Shizuo is a problem no matter what. Damn that protozoan.' The raven smirks to hide his fear, looking at the blond ex-bartender who was slowly closing in on him. "Has my protozoan become cephalized in my absence? I wonder how that happened ne?~"

"Are you still going to act like a cocky bastard even when you're about to die?" Shizuo stop in front of the raven, cracking his knuckles.

"You're not going to kill me; we both know this so why don't you just step back and we can go our separate ways ne?~" Izaya takes a few steps towards the door only to have Shizuo slam his back against the crate, making the box crack and splinter while the raven hisses in pain.

"I don't think so." Shizuo growls, leaning in close to Izaya, who glares at him. "You have to pay for all the shit you put me through, not to mention all the other people you've hurt." Shizuo balls his hand into a fist.

Izaya opens his mouth only to close it again when he hears a faint noise in the background. 'Is that…ticking I hear?' He looks around and notices a sticker on one of the crates. His eyes widen when he realizes this warehouse belongs to a gang that believes he double crossed them and this was the shipment he was coming to pick up.

"What? No snarky comeback? Fine by me." Shizuo raises his fist.

"Wait!" Izaya looks at the blond, his hands grabbing the others hand. "We need to get out of here. Now!"

"I'm not falling for your stupid tricks." Shizuo pulls away from the other.

"It's not a trick! There is a bomb in here that could go off at any time!"

"Nice try flea. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"I'm serious! Why won't you-"

Several explosions go off all around them, debris and shrapnel going everywhere. Many of the supports for the building are destroyed, making the building collapse in on itself. Without thinking, Shizuo tackles Izaya to the ground, using his body to protect the raven as the building collapses, covering them in debris. Shizuo shoves the debris off him, it flying in all directions.

"Damn that hurt. Why the hell would you rig a warehouse to explode flea?" the blond looks around at the carnage.

"I didn't." Izaya chokes, coughing up blood.

"Izaya?" Shizuo glances down at the raven, his eyes widening when he sees a piece of metal shrapnel sticking out of Izaya's side. "Shit Izaya." He reaches for the metal shard when he heard a voice, similar to his own but a bit deeper, in his head. 'No. Leave him. He deserves to dies after everything he has done to you.' Shizuo pulls his hand away.

'No, we can't let him die!' another higher pitched, more gentle version of his voice says. 'Despite everything he has done he's still a person and he should not die this way.'

'Izaya is no human- he's a demon who should die, though he should have dies by own hands.' The deeper voice smirks.

'No! Violence is bad! Nothing good ever comes from it but we have an opportunity to do something good by saving Izaya.'

'Don't listen to him Shizuo. Let the bastard die.'

'No you mustn't! You are better than that Shizuo.'

"Ugh shut up!" Shizuo grabs his head.

"I…didn't say anything but…" Izaya raises a shaky hand and places it on Shizuo's check making the blond look at him. "Please…y-you need to…take me to Shinra." Izaya coughs up more blood. "I…I know you hate me…but…I know you wouldn't let anyone die…even someone like me who deserves nothing less." Izaya's hand falls from Shizuo's check as the ravens falls unconscious.

"Izaya. Izaya!" Shizuo shakes the raven. "Damn it flea don't you die on me! Izaya!" Shizuo stares at the motionless body and, for a moment doesn't move, doesn't even breath as a single thought crosses his mind- Izaya wouldn't have gotten shrapnel in his side if he hadn't let his strength take over and chase him; it was because of his strength that Izaya could be dead and that scared the shit out of him. "Just hang in there Izaya." Shizuo picks Izaya up bridal style and runs to Shinra's apartment, kicking the door in when he gets there.

"Hey Shizuo! You didn't have to-" Shinra stares as Shizuo carries the unconscious bleeding raven into the examination room, laying him on the bed. "What happened?" Shinra asks seriously as he begins to care for Izaya.

"I…" the blond stares at the raven's pale face. "It's all my fault- if I didn't let my strength take over and chase him then he would be fine. Hell, if I never had my strength he would have never got this obsessive attachment to me but then he would probably have ruined more people's lives and I…I gah!" Shizuo runs a hand though his hair, frustrated as he paces the room. Shinra listens as he tends to Izaya's wound. "Whenever I see him I get so fucking pissed off I just want to kill him but whenever I get close enough where I could just strangle him it…it feels like something's holding me back- like there's a part of me that just cannot allow me to kill Izaya while another part of me can't stop thinking about all the ways I can kill him. This constant…conflict is driving me mad!"

"Well, it seems like you need to ask yourself a few questions." Shizuo looks at Shinra, a bit confused. "First, do you actually want Izaya dead?"

"Um…I…as much as I would like to see the flea dead…" Shinra glances up and Shizuo plops down into a chair. "I…no." he sighs.

"And why don't you want him dead?"

"Because no matter how much I hate him or how many people's lives he ruined, I…I need him in my life. I don't know why but I just _need_ him in it."

Shinra raises a brow, surprised at first, then he smiles. "So the next question you have to ask yourself is what does Izaya really mean to you?"

Shizuo opens his mouth to reply, but closes it when he wouldn't think of anything to say. He looks at the doctor, who is bandaging up Izaya's wound before looking at Izaya's still, pale face. He leans forward, his arms resting on his knees as he stares at Izaya, trying to come up with an answer. Shinra smiles, finishing bandaging Izaya up and looks at Shizuo.

"I'll let you think it over." Shinra says as he leaves Shizuo alone with Izaya and his thoughts.

The blond stares at the raven's motionless body, the gears in his head slowly turning, trying to come up with an answer. 'What does Izaya really mean to you?' Shinra's question echoes in his head.

"What does Izaya really mean to me?" Shizuo repeats, getting up and standing next to the raven's bed, looking down at the other. "Izaya is…" the blond slowly brings his hand up and brushes the raven's bangs from his eyes. Then it clicked. "Izaya is…my moderation between my two selves." He gently pets the raven's hair. "I can let my strength take over whenever he's around and he won't get hurt like other people would. I guess that's why I need you, you damn flea." He lightly chuckles.

"Well, it's nice to know that I'm needed." Shizuo's hand flies from the raven's head to the bed as Izaya slowly opens his eyes and looks at the blond.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Shizuo turns his head away, a light pink dusting his checks.

"Sure you don't." Izaya smirks." But I'll let you in on a little secret." Het sets his hand on top of Shizuo's, the blond looking at him. "You're my moderation too." Shizuo blinks, then slightly smiles. "But don't expect me to tell you what for." The raven smiles playfully.

"I wasn't expecting you to, though I have a guess as to what it is." He chuckles as Izaya pouts. "Now hurry up and heal up so I can beat the shit out of you."

"It's not nice to say things like that, even to the person who is you moderation and can handle your strength." Izaya playfully scolds.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Shizuo waves as he leaves the room.

"See you later Shizu-chan.~"

Shizuo shakes his head as he enters Shinra's living room.

"So I'm going to assume you figured it out?" Shinra looks up when the blond enters.

"Yeah, I got it figured out. He heads for the door. "Oh, and Shinra?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for everything."

Shinra smiles. "Anytime Shizuo."

**Please R&R! I want to hear what you think about it. Thanks! ^^**


End file.
